Vicis's Fate
by InfinitasScriptor
Summary: Follow Vicis in his fate. His past are shrouded in shadows. Rushed Summary, My first fanfic. RnR. Thanks Rated T in case.
1. Prologue

I do not own Negima or any of its characters of the story except for my OCs.

Please RnR!

My first work, thanks for reading.

"xxx" = "said"

'xxx' = 'thought'

"**xxx"**= **"spell"**

In the beginning, the spells are in latin but later, the spells are changed into english. This is because most of the spells Vicis learnt are in English and spells doesn't really use the mouth to be casted. It uses the heart and whatever magical energy you have.

* * *

**Prologue - The Beginning**

Fourteen years before the starting of Negima, there was a mage who had a contract to the god of spirits to grant good or harmless wishes to people who helped him in exchange for him being able to be immortal.

He traveled far and wide but forty years of constantly doing his job caused him to feel that his life had no meaning as he had lived for the sake of others so he begun to ask for a suitable person to give his magical energy to.

He needed a person who could say an interesting wish and have a mindset of never using his or her power in front of others as the power to grant wishes is sought after by everyone.

The mage was walking in a desert and was on the verge of dying of

dehydration before a young boy who had black hair and eyes. The young boy was making a water sphere. 'A young boy being able to control elements so well?'.

The old mage thought in his head. "Wait, I am on the brink of dying and why should I care about whatever laws of magic there are?" the mage then said out loud.

The old mage then fainted on the spot and the boy looked puzzled and the boy ran to the old mage and then controlled the water and... pushed it through the old mage's nose.

The old mage coughed and bended up and shouted at the old child "Are you trying to kill me?". The old mage then sighed and the boy moved the water to the old mage's hands.

"Err, thanks?" the old mage said before drinking the transparent water. The old mage then observed the young boy from head to toe.

'Black hair, black eyes and those clothes belong to the recently destroyed village...'

"Hey, little boy!" the old mage shouted loudly even though the boy was close to him. "You helped me so I am going to grant you any wish you desire", "So tell me boy, what is your wish?".

The little boy looked at the old mage and said something the mage did not expect. "My memories."

'He doesn't remember what happened to his village?' the old mage thought before touching the boy's forehead.

"You wanted to know your memories so I will give it to you." the old mage's voiced turned cold and emotionless.

A bright red circle appeared underneath the black haired boy and memories flooded the young boy's mind and he being to scream and tears begun to flow non-stop before the boy fainted and dropped dead.

The old mage scratched his hair, sighed loudly and scooped the boy and decided that the boy would be able to be his successor. 'If he wakes up without any problems, it means he will not lose himself in grief or in despair. This probably means that he will be able to use my powers to do what he needs to and not what he wants to.'

**PROLOGUE - END**


	2. Volume One  Chapters 0 to 4

I do not own Negima or any of its characters of the story except for my OCs.

Please RnR!

My first work, thanks for reading.

"xxx" = "said"

'xxx' = 'thought'

"_**xxx"**_= **"**_**spell"**_

* * *

**Prologue - The Beginning**

Fourteen years before the starting of Negima, there was a mage who had a contract to the god of spirits to grant good or harmless wishes to people who helped him in exchange for him being able to be immortal.

He traveled far and wide but forty years of constantly doing his job caused him to feel that his life had no meaning as he had lived for the sake of others so he begun to ask for a suitable person to give his magical energy to.

He needed a person who could say an interesting wish and have a mindset of never using his or her power in front of others as the power to grant wishes is sought after by everyone.

The mage was walking in a desert and was on the verge of dying of

dehydration before a young boy who had black hair and eyes. The young boy was making a water sphere. 'A young boy being able to control elements so well?'.

The old mage thought in his head. "Wait, I am on the brink of dying and why should I care about whatever laws of magic there are?" the mage then said out loud.

The old mage then fainted on the spot and the boy looked puzzled and the boy ran to the old mage and then controlled the water and... pushed it through the old mage's nose.

The old mage coughed and bended up and shouted at the old child "Are you trying to kill me?". The old mage then sighed and the boy moved the water to the old mage's hands.

"Err, thanks?" the old mage said before drinking the transparent water. The old mage then observed the young boy from head to toe.

'Black hair, black eyes and those clothes belong to the recently destroyed village...'

"Hey, little boy!" the old mage shouted loudly even though the boy was close to him. "You helped me so I am going to grant you any wish you desire", "So tell me boy, what is your wish?".

The little boy looked at the old mage and said something the mage did not expect. "My memories."

'He doesn't remember what happened to his village?' the old mage thought before touching the boy's forehead.

"You wanted to know your memories so I will give it to you." the old mage's voiced turned cold and emotionless.

A bright red circle appeared underneath the black haired boy and memories flooded the young boy's mind and he being to scream and tears begun to flow non-stop before the boy fainted and dropped dead.

The old mage scratched his hair, sighed loudly and scooped the boy and decided that the boy would be able to be his successor. 'If he wakes up without any problems, it means he will not lose himself in grief or in despair. This probably means that he will be able to use my powers to do what he needs to and not what he wants to.'

**PROLOGUE - END**

* * *

**Chapter 0 – Alone and lifeless**

SIX YEARS LATER

"Hey, Strucdos!" the black hair boy shouted to his 'father'.

"Terminus Vicis, haven't I told you to stop calling me that in class?" the teacher shouted his 'son'.

'I wonder why but a few minutes ago, i feel that my son was two years old instead of eight' Strucdos thought to himself. "So what is it that you want?". "I already gave you three of my magic books and

a beginner wand to you". "By the way, you still owe me twenty pounds..." after saying that, the whole class begun to laugh at Vicis.

Vicis begun to turn red and proceeded to shout "It's not about that!" "Never mind, I will tell you about it after class".

After a few hours, Vicis and Strucdos proceeded to go to their personal training grounds. "Alright, time to see your advancement in controlling elements!" Strucdos ordered Vicis

Vicis closed his eyes and begun to concentrate on the Earth and cracks begun to form around him. Soon, chunks of stone, trees and overgrown vines begun to sprout out of nowhere. It wasn't long before a stone golem was formed and stood three times larger than both of the mages.

"I'm beginning to wonder why did you give me those basic books and wands, there are too easy for me..." Vicis begun to talk to Strucdos.

"Don't be foolish, no matter how much talent you have, you still have to learnt from the basic!" Strucdos snapped and yelled at Vicis

"Concentrate!". 'Although i said that... Vicis's skill at manipulating elements is truly frightening'.

"_**Putus Terra! Orior oriri**_ _**ortus Quod Offendo Vestri Foes! Golem Pupa*"**_

_Vicis begun to chant a key causing the Golem's eyes to shine and move towards Strucdos._

"_**Orbis Of Ruina! Adveho Constupro Meus Hostilis! Infinitas infinitio Vorago"**_ Strucdos shouted and soon a pit grew underneath the golem, causing it to fall into a endless drop.

"That's overkill!" Vicis shouted and pointed to Strucdos.

"There's no mercy against anyone when in battle!" Strucdos shouted before casting another spell.

"_**Orbis Of Glacies! Glacialis In Glacies! Infinitus Ultio ultionis".**_

Strucdos shouted and a blue circle formed around Vicis and soon Vicis was trapped in a pillar of ice. "You're too young Vicis..." "Don't worry, you won't die or have any side effects".

"_**Blue Flame!" **_Vicis was engulfed in blue flames and the ice begun to melt.

"I see. So that was what you did. You used the spell from the book I gave you? Looks like you have been doing your homework." Strucdos shouted before teleporting away.

"Yeah, I learnt it from the book you gave me, the spell was a basic spell so I could cast it without saying anything." Vicis begun to say.

"You passed!" Strucdos said before smiling proudly at Vicis.

"Huh?" Vicis had a blank look on his face

"Sorry about this Vicis..." "But I have to give you my powers when i adopted you as my son." Strucdos said sadly. "As you know, my job is supposed to be a deal between the Spirit God and I should never have relationships with other people." "I was supposed to be removed from this world when i adopted you but I managed to persuade them to let me be able to teach you one last thing before i leave for you to be able to controll your powers." "Thanks for being the son i never had in my life, thanks for everything,son." At this time, Vicis already had tears flowing down his face and started to sob uncontrollably and begun to shout at Strucdos "Fath...th..th..FATHER!". "Don't Leave me!"

"Sorry, son, here's my last gift to you..." Strucdos teleported to Vicis and touched his forehead

"I, Strucdos, entrust my rights of the spirit god to my son, Terminus Vicis.

A circle of light formed around the two parent and child and soon Strucdos started to dissipate in tiny balls of light.

Vicis then fell down and his face was covered with dirt, water and soon his vision started to turn black.

**CHAPTER 0 - END**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Things Found**

A tall black haired sixteen year old teenager stood in the hall of a magical school in Wales.'Being transferred here eight years ago was one of my biggest change of my life'. The teenager had a hood covering his face and when he had crashed into a girl his age as he was running towards a corner and he quickly regain his footing and held the girl in his arms.

"Sorry for banging into you." the teenager said while his hood dropped down.

"Ah, it's my fault!" the girl said while opening her eyes and she saw a tall handsome black haired teenager was holding her in his arms and her face turned red and blushed into a crimson red.

The teenager then carried the girl up before running quickly towards the graduation hall without a word.

"Where have you been!" the headmaster shouted when the teenager entered into the room.

"Sorry, I just finished a mission request" the teenager said while bowing down.

"Take a seat." the headmaster proceeded to say.

"Thanks" the teenager said before sitting down in the front row.

"Negi Springfield, please come up to receive your diploma" the headmaster spoke through the sound amplifier.

"Make your father proud" the headmaster said to him before smiling proudly at him.

"Y...Y...Yes" the young boy said loudly and happily.

"Terminus Vicis, please receive your diploma and come to my office right after this." the headmaster said and gave the diploma to Vicis before walking away.

This caused mutters around the hall and Vicis started to stare into blank space before teleporting out of the hall..

"Wait, where did he go?" the lower students begun to speak without a thought.

'That was weird, why did the headmaster wanted to see me?' Vicis thought while walking towards the headmaster's office.

'And from the sound of it, he wasn't too happy...' Vicis started to think of the reasons why. 'Was it because of the time I set his office on fire or the time where I accidentally used too much magical energy into my potion, causing the whole lab to explode?' Vicis started to pace outside the office.

"Argh, to hell with it" Vicis mumbled out and opened the office's door. "Did you want to see me, headmaster." Vicis said loudly in the office. "Hello, anyone here?" Vicis shouted even loudly. "Hel-" Vicis got cut off when the door swung opened and revealed Negi Springfield, Nekane Springfield and Anna "Anya" Yurievna Cocolova. "Err... hello?" Vicis managed to say out what he intended to say.

"So, all of you are here huh?" the headmaster then appeared out of nowhere and started to laughed annoyingly.

"Headmaster, N-N-Negi can't p-p-possibly work as a teacher in a Japanese school..." "I mean he is just a nine year old little boy!" the blonde lady named Nekane begin to say nervously. "Can't you exchange his diploma with another task?" the other red-headed little girl named Anya also started to argue with Nekane.

"Whatever the diploma says, you must follow it, there can be no change in any of the given task!" the headmaster said sternly before kindly saying "Negi, your task maybe a diffcult one but you must push on and you can catch up with your father."

Upon hearing his father's name, Negi started to smile and say "Y-Y-Yes!"

"Erm... What about me?" Vicis begun to cut in.

"Did you check what your task is?" the headmaster sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"Oh, I had totally forgotten about it!" Vicis exclaimed before removing the string tying the diploma together.

'A bodyguard in a Japanese school called Mahora' Vicis thought to himself and stared into the paper for three minutes before shouting "What?", "So you want me to babysit students?" Vicis begun to say in shock.

"You and Negi will be going to Mahora, don't worry, both of you are in the same class although Negi will be a teacher while you will be under an alias of being a transfer student from overseas." the headmaster said without any emotions. "Do your best there, understood?"

"Yes." The two begun to say but with a different tone, Vicis said it with a tired tone while Negi said it with a excited tone.

**Chapter 1 – End**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A cute new magical teacher and a handsome new student?**

"Nice to meet you." Negi bowed towards Vicis

"The pleasure is all mine" Vicis bowed to Negi

One way or another, they managed to reach Japan without much problems and were waiting for a taxi to come.

'Son of the Thousand Master huh?' Vicis thought to himself.

'I guess things will be interesting.' he thought which a chuckle.

"Hmm, What's so funny?" Negi asked Vicis with a puzzled look on his face

"Nothing, nothing at all" Vicis replied back.

The taxi came after a short period of time and both of them were on their way to of them were amazed at the scenery of Japan and felt that Japan had a beautiful scenery even though most of the things were differnet from Wales.

"We are here!" Negi shouted waving his hands around

"Come on, don't be too excited yet." Vicis said while little boy's movement was funny to look at although it may have been cute for others as Vicis could notice that many girls were staring at the cute little boy and saying something about being an elementary and Vicis was not really noticed as he had covered his face with a hood while Negi was too busy looking around the school.

'But seriously, this school looks like a freaking country!' Vicis thought to himself. 'I mean the school building itself looks larger than Wal*-M*rt.'

The two mages begun to run towards the school building when they felt a huge crowd of people running towards them.

"Hey, Negi!" both of them turned to hear someone shouted towards them

"It's Takamichi!" Negi shouted and waved back to the old guy with a cigarette in his mouth

"Come here, both of you, the school dean wants to meet you!" Takamichi shouted towards them

'Man, what's with the dandy old man with ki all over his body?' Vicis thought to himself. 'Doesn't he normally hide his ki or is it because he was excited when he saw Negi?' Vicis then concluded that it was the latter due to Takamichi's ki disppearing after a short while.

The two mages then decided to run to the dean's office even thought they had no idea where it was and by blind luck(or fate) they managed to reach the office during the first both knocked the door and went inside.

"Shouldn't you remove your hood by now?" Takamichi asked Vicis when he walked inside.

"Alright" Vicis then proceeded to push his hood down and he heard a girl's voice

Vicis could feel someone staring at him and he turned to see a black haired Japanese lady which was smiling at him and Vicis decided to do what was natural and turned to greet her

"Nice to meet you" Vicis said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Konoka Konoe but you can call me Konoka." the girl said excitedly

"That girl over there is my grand daughter, my name is Konoemon Konoe, but please call me dean instead" an old man said with a laugh.

"Your grand daughter is really pretty" Vicis begun to flatter the young lady.

"Thanks." Konoka blushed and bowed slightly

"Konoka, don't you have to prepare for the next class?" the dean said happily

"Oh, you are right!" Konoka begun to walk towards the door and went ahead to her classroom

"Nice to meet the both of you." the dean started to say, "Both of you are here due to a special reason and I know both of you will succeed perfectly well." "Well, Takamichi will brief you on what class you will be in and given the class roll."

The two mages followed Takamichi to the teacher's office and were given each a class roll.

"Negi, I trust you to remember all of your students, okay?" Takamichi said with a grin.

"I-I-I will try" Negi started to look scared and nervous.

'Well, it's normal for a nine year old to be scared when he is about to teach a class of thirty-one girls older than him' Vicis started to think. 'Judging from the layout, this is a girl only school and most of the people here know about magic'. 'A semi-magical school huh?' Vicis started to smile. 'Looks like fun'

Takamichi proceeded to open the door for their class, 2-A, allowing Negi to walk into the room and a duster landed right on Negi's head after that, he tripped into a string, triggering arrows to shoot on his body and land head up in a bucket.

A chuckle escaped Vicis lips and the class was stunned when they saw a short little boy fell for all the traps and all of them quickly ran towards the little boy with sincere faces and tried to help him when Takamichi walked into the room.

"Take your seats, everybody" Takamichi yelled through the class with a grin when everyone went to their seats.

"Takamichi, you are our form teacher right?" a happy voice was heard.

Negi stood up and quickly walked beside Takamichi and Takamichi begun to say "Not this year Asuna, this child over here is your new form teacher."

"Huh?" a unison of voices came about

"By the way, you also have a new transfer student, it's a guy though, be nice to him, he is here due to a transfer plan between a school in Wales and Mahora" Takamichi said ignoring most of the chattering between the students.

**Chapter 2 - End**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Introduction?**

"My name is Negi Springfield, nice to meet all of you." Negi said while writing his name on the chalkboard.

"My name is Terminus Vicis, nice to meet all of you." Vicis wrote his name on the chalkboard and bowed towards the students

"If any of you have any questions, please raise your ha-" Takamichi was cut off when the whole class started screaming words like "cute" and "awww".

'Maybe Negi would be easily accepted than I thought.' Takamichi looked at the classed and smiled kindly and happily.

"How old are you?" someone begin to shout to Negi

"Where did you come from?" another yelled

"Are you really our teacher?" another girl shouted

"Erm... I'm nine years old, I came from Wales and Yes, I am really your teacher." Negi managed to say to the class even with his blank look.

Right after that Vicis felt a stare on him, 'Murderous intent?' was the first thing he felt.

"Negi-sensei, who is that hooded guy over there?" a green haired girl with glasses asked.

"I am a new transfer student for this class" Vicis decided that it would be best for him to answer the girl's question

"Can't you take off your hood?" After this was said, many also nodded in agreement

'Oh well, I guess it's best for me to take off my hood.' Vicis thought and immediately move down his caused many girls to stare at his face blushing.

Vicis smiled to the class and many girls looked at him like hungry wolves after a piece of meat. 'Scary.' Vicis mentally noted in his mind when he felt several chills down his spine.

"Please take a seat beside Evangeline" Takamichi said to Vicis and Vicis looked around the class and saw a ten-year old girl with silver hair staring out of a window.

'A robot?' Vicis thought while looking at a green haired robot, 'Wait, she contains magical energy in her so she must be a combination of magic and science to make something more of an android.' Vicis knew that this meant that she would have her own personality. Vicis then walked towards Evangeline and took the seat beside her.

'I wonder if I really should ask whether who I am supposed to protect?' Vicis went into a day dream as he felt that listening to the teacher would prove to be useless as he had already graduated from a university. 'I'm bored of school.' Vicis sighed and started to observe the little doll-like girl with platinum blonde hair.

**Chapter 3 – End**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A New Home?**

'But seriously, she really looks like a doll' Vicis thought while looking at the girl seating next to him. 'But why do we have a ten year old girl in a school for fifteen year olds?' Vicis begun to think for a reason but he knew there were mages in the class and the staff are all mages and this school even allowed a nine year old to teach so Vicis felt that a ten year old in a class for fifteen year old girls is normal.

'That's Mana Tatsumiya, a high ranking gun for hire which I seen before in action. She is one hell of a professional.' 'Konoka is the daughter of Eishun, one of the heroes in the New World.' 'That girl with a sword has a demonic aura around her but it feels like a kind one. Is she an half-demon?' 'There's even an android, magical teacher in this class.' 'I can also sense some type of excitement from the girl beside me and it isn't a good type too.' Vicis noted all the special girls in the class. 'Sheesh, what kind of crazy class is this?'

Vicis's thought process was broken when a bell rang throughout the room, "Class is over, all of you are dismissed. 'Negi said before walking towards the door and many girls quickly stood up and gathered together in one corner.

"Wait a second, where's Vicis?" the girls said when they saw that Vicis wasn't in the class.

* * *

"Man, it's better for me to ask the dean about what am I supposed to do in this school." Vicis sighed while walking to the dean's office.

Vicis knocked on the dean's door and opened it and greeted the school dean. "So, what's my task?" Vicis asked politely to the dean.

"Not now, I will inform you when you are needed, for now please go to Evangeline's house and give her this letter." the dean said while his head was on the floor and was sitting upside down.

"By the way, you will be living in her house too" the dean continued to say when Vicis was going to ask what the letter was about.

"Are you sure?" "I'm a healthy sixteen year old guy." "Aren't you scared I will do something to your students?" Vicis asked with a grin

"To that girl?" "I'd see you try" the dean said while laughing. "But I also believe that you wouldn't do what you just said." the dean said with a kind smile. "But seriously, you aren't a lolicon right?"

"I'm not. It's time for me to go to her house then." Vicis said and went out of the room with a laid-back posture.

"So, Takamichi, what do you think?" the dean said

"That kid, I can't seem to feel any magical energy from him." Takamichi replied.

"You too?" the dean said

"Do you need me to monitor him?" "I heard that that kid had been involved in the destruction of a village and no one survived the attack. That's why I only heard people saying about it." Takamichi said coldly.

"No need, i believe he isn't bad. After all, how can someone who praised my grand daughter be bad? "I can't seem to feel his affinity to dark or light though. All mages must have some direction to dark or light, no matter how indifferent he or she is" the dean said suspiciously.

"Yeah, that's really strange. A mage which doesn't have any magical energy in him?" Takamichi added while watching Vicis, through the window, moving out of the school building

**Chapter 4 – End**


	3. Volume Two  Chapters 5 to 8

**Chapter 5 – Dark Evangel**

"So this is her house huh?" Vicis said while looking at a huge mansion surrounded by dead trees. "Perfect place for a vampire with all the dead trees and creepy mansion." Vicis joked to himself with a chuckle.

Vicis then knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door and tell him to enter.

The door opened to reveal the same robot in class. "Welcome, please state your business for your visit." the gynoid asked.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, your name is Chachamaru, right?" Vicis said to the gynoid.

"Yes, that is right, please state what you need." Chachamaru said with a monotonous voice.

"Erm, can I enter?" "I have some business with Evangeline" Vicis asked politely.

"Master, someone wants to meet you." Chachamaru said into the house. "Please enter."

"Alright" Vicis said before entering the mansion looking house.

'But seriously, the house looks like a place from a horror movie or something, there isn't much light in the house too.' Vicis thought while looking around the house.

"Please sit." Chachamaru said before moving to the second floor

"What a big house, is Evangeline an princess or some kind of super rich person from somewhere?" Vicis said to no one in particular.

"Hey boya." a voice came out from the staircase

'Boya?' Vicis turned to look at Evangeline wearing a black dress rubbing her eyes.

"So, what is it that you want?" a grumpy Evangeline said annoyed to Vicis.

"The dean told me to give this letter to you." Vicis said while taking out the letter.

"Chachamaru, go and help me take that letter." Evangeline commanded.

"Yes, master" Chachamaru said before taking the letter from Vicis and giving it to Evangeline.

"Hmm, let's see" "Allow the guy to live here?" "What the hell is that old man thinking?" "I mean this guy doesn't even have any magical energy in him." Evangeline mumbled to herself

"What?" Vicis asked curiously.

"Tell me, who are you?" Evangeline demanded.

"Err...What?" Vicis asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you a mage?" Evangeline stated.

"That wasn't a question right?" "You probably already know the answer to that question." Vicis said with a smile.

"I guess you're right." "But your magic energy is either really weak or you are hiding it perfectly" Evangeline said with a smirk.

"Sad to say, my magical energy is really lousy and I'm not the best magical there is." Vicis lied without hesitation.

"I see." "In that case, I will allow you to stay here but take note, if you do anything i dislike, I will kill you." Evangeline said annoyed.

"Alright." Vicis smiled before nodding. Vicis saw a sign which told him that Evangeline was not happy at all – a vein popping out of her head.

"Excuse me, but is there any problem?" Vicis said quietly.

"That annoying old man, sending someone to spy on me." Evangeline muttered to herself. "And one who is so weak too. Is it to make my guard down?"

"Hey boya, what's your name." Evangeline demanded

"It's Terminus Vicis." Vicis said. 'You mean she didn't notice my introduction in class?'

"I see..." Evangeline said. "I'm tired, bye" Evangeline said before going back to the second floor.

'Note to self, never make her angry' Vicis made the thought as his first rule to follow.

**Chapter 5 – End**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Library?**

'It's been a week since i moved into Evangeline's house, although I am more of a slave then a bodyguard, maybe I shouldn't lie and say the truth about my magic' Vicis thought to himself. 'Almost everyday, I get asked to go out with a girl but I can't seem to find a suitable one.'

"Erm.. Vicis-san" a little boy said

"Hmm?" Vicis looked up to see Negi.

"Can you please say the sentence in page 164?" Negi asked

"Sure, the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." Vicis said with perfect English.

"Thanks... Evangeline-san, can you read the next sentence?" Negi asked with the moan of everyone.

"Sure, Negi-sensei." Evangeline said with a smirk and proceeded to say the next sentence.

'The girl who always ignores the teachers is actually reading?' the same thought flew over the students.

* * *

"Here, your tea. You're planning something right Evangeline?" Vicis asked Evangeline while giving her a cup of tea.

"Hmm?" Evangeline replied, a smirk present on her face.

"Never mind, even if you are, I won't stop you, I ain't that kind and I would like to see what would Negi do." Vicis answered with a smile.

"You sound like you can stop me and i never said I was going to do something to the boya right?" Evangeline said.

"I can tell the teachers about it and it was pretty obvious that you're going to do something to Negi. You always tried to act the nice student in his class and you are paying real good attention to him."

"I guess you're right."

_'Two days ago, I found out Evangeline was a vampire whose magical energy had been sealed by Negi's father, the Thousand Master and somehow when I didn't run away or scream in terror when i knew it, my relationship between Evangeline had been more or less better'_

"By the way, Vicis."

"What?"

"How long will you continue to call me Evangeline?"

"Hmm, what would you want me to call you then?"

"What would you like to call me?"

"How about Eva-tan?" Vicis answered immediately without thinking.

"Huh?"

'Sh*t, I knew taking that name from an anime wasn't good' Vicis thought to himself.

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"You can call me that but in return, never call me when I am near anyone."

"Thanks, Eva-tan."

Upon hearing Vicis calling her, Evangeline blushed and turned around and fasten her pace to her house leaving behind Vicis, clueless and dumbfounded.

"What was that all about?" Vicis said to himself.

"But that library over there is really grand you know, how about I make a trip there?" Vicis mumbled before moving towards the Library Island.

**Chapter 6 – End**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Books, Books, And More Books**

'Are you sure this is a library?' 'This place looks like a book museum' Vicis thought for awhile

"Now... Where can i find any books about curses" Vicis said to noone

'Hmm?' Vicis saw something that caught his eyes 'Isn't that?"

"Hey Negi!" Vicis shouted while running towards Negi.

"Hi Vicis!" Negi smiled and waved towards him

"Haha, nice going there." Vicis chuckled while laughing.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you popular?" Vicis said while pointing towards two girls beside Negi

"Ah... it's not like that!" Negi tried to explain to Vicis

"Anything you say." Vicis smirked when two of the girls blushed to a dark red.

"So, why are you here Vicis-san?" Negi and the two girls asked.

"I'm finding a book... i figured it would be here as the author came here on his biography." Vicis half-lied.

'It is true I'm finding a book but I never knew such a grand library existed'

"How about you follow us then?" Negi recommanded.

"Sure!" Vicis agreed

"By the way, those two behind you are Nodoka Miyazaki and Yue Ayase right?" Vicis asked

"Yes, nice to meet you." the two bowed and said

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey Negi-sensei, Vicis is a mage too right?" Nodoka asked Negi

"Ah...Yeah." Negi nodded.

"I see, that explains why both of you know each other" Yue added.

"What's wrong?" "Whispering to each other like that." Vicis asked

"Ah... Nothing at all!" the three answered in unison.

"Whatever you say"

"Wow!" Vicis shouted when they entered the library

"So this the reason why there is a Library Expedition Club" Negi and Vicis said together.

"The amount of books here is interesting." Vicis said

"Although I had read most of them." Vicis added

"This is the first level, so most of this books are common and can be found in easily." the expedition club added.

Negi begun to move around excitedly and grabbed a book on a shelf and soon a rain of arrows came which made Vicis grab him and jump off.

"Oh, i forgot to tell you, there are traps all over the place to protect this from thieves." Yue said.

"Shouldn't you warn us earlier?" Negi begin to shake from fear and Vicis begin to think that who can make such a library with so much books

'There's magical energy below the library too' Vicis mentally noted

"Ah, it's already this late!" Negi said while looking at his watch.

"I guess your right." Vicis added

"Well then, I'm going on first" Vicis bowed and walked away

"I don't know about Vicis though, he seems nice and all but there's something about him i can't seem to put my finger on." Negi said

"Negi-sensei, you do not have to put everything to yourself you know, we would help you if you need help." the two girls said

"Thanks." Negi smiled and felt that he had found real friends in Japan.

**Chapter 7 – End**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Blackout**

"What a nice place for me to see the show." Vicis said while sitting on the roof of a school building

"Negi and Eva-tan should be fightning right about now."

"Negi has three partners, Kagurazaka, Miyazaki and Ayase while Eva-tan have Chachamaru huh?"

"Looks like the winner is decided."

Upon saying that Vicis focused ki on his feet and moved instantly towards the bridge and jumped to catch Evangeline from falling.

"Huh?" Evangeline was clearly shocked although it didn't show on her face.

"Negi can't save you due to him running out of magic." Vicis answered. "Well, controlling three partners at once, that was to be expected." Vicis added.

"You alright?" "Eva-tan." Vicis asked Evangeline when he touched the ground.

"Whack" Vicis felt pain on his stomach.

"Ouch!" Vicis shouted before letting go of Evangeline.

"That's for holding onto me for so long" Evangeline said before turning around to avoid letting Vicis see a crimson streak across her face. 'Just like Nagi' Evangeline thought 'Saving me like that'

"Hey Evangeline-san!" Negi shouted,running towards where she fell and upon seeing Vicis near her he stood frozen.

"Vicis-san?" Negi asked with a face expecting an answer why Vicis was near Evangeline.

"Hi Negi." Vicis said before smiling. "I saw someone falling down so i ran to save her, I didn't expect it to be Evangeline."

"Oh... Thanks Vicis-san." Negi said "Evangeline-san, you will stop doing bad thing right?"

"Hmpf." Evangeline pouted before walking away.

"Time for me to go too" Vicis said before using instant movement and skipping away.

"Ah!" "Vicis-san!" Negi shouted but it was too late as Vicis had ran away.

"Hey Negi!" "What are you doing?" Negi's partner Asuna Kagurazaka shouted while running towards him.

"Ah...Nothing at all." Negi answered back

"Vicis-san, who are you?" Negi mumbled to himself.

**Chapter 8 – End**


	4. Volume Three  Chapters 9 to 12

**Chapter 9 – Baka Rangers United**

"What!" "My final test to be a full teacher is by removing our class from the last position in the next exam?" Negi exclaimed without thinking.

"That is...hard. Actually impossible." Vicis muttered to himself "Our class has the legendary baka rangers you know?"

"I know it's almost impossible but i trust that you can do it Negi-sensei." the dean said.

"Alright!" Negi said.

"Even if I said alright with such a confident tone, our baka rangers are scoring the lowest throughout the whole level." Negi said while lying face down on the table.

"Tough luck to you." Vicis agreed "Maybe you should ask the baka rangers to study?"

"I doubt them studying has any effect to their results." Negi said.

"How about asking the Library Expedition club for help?" Vicis asked "Maybe there's a legendary book that will allow them to gain intelligence just like an rpg!"

"That's a great idea!" Negi smiled and ran quickly to class.

"I was kidding..." Vicis said blankly but Negi had already ran away "Looks like I have to follow them as the ideal was mine."

Vicis followed Negi after saying that. "What a pain" Vicis sighed.

"So that is the reason why all of us are gathered here in the middle of the night?" the Library Expedition trio said looking at the baka rangers, Ku-Fei, Kaede, Asuna, Yue and Makie.

"Yup!" the baka rangers and Negi shouted and nodded.

"Hey Negi, why can't i seem to feel any magical energy from you?" Vicis asked quietly.

"Erm... I accidentally sealed my magic for three days due to a potion I was making." Negi said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Sorry..." Negi said with more tears flowing down his face.

"Ahhh... it's alright, no problem at all!" Vicis quickly said while waving his hands around.

"Come on, let's go!" the baka rangers cheered and move towards a huge metal door.

"I doubt it will work." a green haired girl with glasses said.

"Maybe it will, I heard stories about a magic book which can make other people smarter and give them knowledge beyond their widest imagination!" Yue said with a grin. "It's also said that noone ever lived long enough to tell what was gained through the book though."

'So how the heck did you know about it?" Vicis thought to himself.

'I'm begining to think that Yue is actally a spy or something like that.'

"So let's go!" the baka rangers, library expediton trio, Negi shouted

"You guys do remember it's in the middle of the night right?" Vicis added.

"Oh, we forgot." the students all said.

'I have a feeling that this people are hopeless at studying' Vicis thought while feeling a chill down his spine. 'I should be at Eva-tan's house sleeping right about now."

"Wow!" the students said when they saw the amount of books in the library.

They were standing on book shelves full of books, both old and new, there were many staircases, leading up, down, left and of the staircases where also upside down while others spin around for a long period of time.

"Welcome to the second floor of the Library Island." the library expedition club said.

Cheers could be heard from the baka rangers and Negi was too busy looking at all the books around him while Vicis tried to take a book hanging on a ledge causing the group below him to open up and letting him drop into it. "Wait a Sec-Ahhhhhhh"

"Vicis-san!" Negi shouted.

'Focus ki around my body and prepare for impact' Vicis rolled into a ball and forced ki to his arms and fell down straight in a lake.

'What the heck was that all about' Vicis shivered and sneezed loudly. 'Good thing i focused on ki training for the last two years... although i actually planned it for a backup when I can't use magic, this situation seems proper to be used.'

"But seriously where is this place?"

"A house?" "Red roof with vines covering most of the walls"

Vicis then stood up and looked from where he fell. 'I could jump up onto the wall but I wouldn't want to explain to them on how i could climb a perfectly flat wall.'

"Looks like going to that house is the most appropriate decision right now."

"Hello... anyone there?" Vicis shouted after opening the wooden door.

'Judging from the conditions of the furniture, someone is living here.'

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" a girl's voice could be heard.

"Huh?" "Oh, my name is Terminus Vicis, I fell through a trap hole and ended up being here." Vicis quickly responded when he felt a sharp jab behind his back. 'A sword?' 'Oh sh*t.'

"Is that so?" "Then I welcome you, to my house." "My name is Furan Mafuyu, pleased to meet you." the girl answered back, withdrawing her sword.

**Chapter 9 – End**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Book**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" "One of my students just fell through the ground!" Negi shouted, tears come out of his eyes, waving his hands like a mad man.

"I don't think he would die though." Ku-Fei and Kaede both said together.

"Why do you say that?" Negi stopped to ask.

"That person is just like us." "He can use ki to it's potential and such a fall won't kill someone of his level." "Trust us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let us move on!"

After passing through tens of traps, mazes, secret doors and staircases, the students and Negi finally reached a metal door fit for a giant.

"Here goes nothing." Negi said before opening the door.

What Negi and the students saw caused them to fall down on the floor.

"Hmm?" "Why are you guys on the floor?" Vicis said, holding a teacup in his hand and sitting on a chair with his right leg over his left leg, opposite a lady in a kimono with long blonde hair and gray eyes holding the same teacup but with her legs down.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" the girl called Asuna said before taking a paper fan and dis-leveling the ground near Vicis.

"Opps." Vicis quickly grabbed the drinking utensils and stood up.

"More intruders?" the blonde lady said before taking a sword and un-sheathing it.

"They are my friends, don't worry." Vicis said after sipping from the teacup.

"I see." "What brings all of you here?" the lady said while putting her sword in place. "Disturbing our break together."

"Vicis!" Asuna started to shout. "We spent so long trying to get here while you were drinking tea!"

"But she invited me for tea, how could i refuse a beautiful lady like here?" Vicis said with a smile and this caused a blush to form on the blonde lady's face.

"So, all of you are here for the sake of the intelligence gaining book?" the lady questioned.

"Not me, Mafuyu" Vicis answered, pointing towards the baka rangers. "It's them."

"Alright, I will bring you to the book." Mafuyu said and the baka rangers started cheering. "On one condition."

"What is it?" "Come on, tell us." the baka rangers eagerly asked.

"The little kid over there, ask your school dean to allow me to join into the same class as Vicis." Mafuyu then said the conditions with a blush on her cheeks.

'She's totally in love with him right?' the same thought process went through all the students.

"Mafuyu, where would you like to stay?" Vicis asked.

"Erm... can I... stay with you?" Mafuyu said quietly. "Erm...it's because i have no place to stay alright?" Mafuyu quickly added on to try and defend herself.

"Hmm... alright... after all... the owner of my house is a pretty nice person." Vicis smiled and nodded.

"On that topic, where exactly do you stay Vicis-san." Negi asked.

"Oh, me?" "I live in Eva-tan's house" Vicis said without hesitation.

"Eva-tan?" everyone said puzzled at who the person is.

"Oh, Evangeline." Vicis said again, completely straight without any emotions.

"Huh?" everyone except Mafuyu shouted.

"Who is that?" Mafuyu asked with a slight irritation in her voice.

Vicis quickly noticed her irritation and changed the topic smartly.

"Come on, let's hurry up and leave this place, I will try to convience the dean to accept you as another transfer student." Vicis said firmly. "Please?"

The last word caused Mafuyu to forget about her irritation and asked them to follow her to where the book is.

"Here's the book" Mafuyu said while pointing at a book held by a statue.

Everyone except for Vicis and Mafuyu quickly ran and took the book and they thanked Mafuyu for her help.

"Come on, let's take the lift back up" Mafuyu said while walking towards a door.

Vicis walked towards the statue, kneeled and cleared a patch of dust on the statue revealing this words.

"He who came here, Strucdos, helped to build and find books for the Library Island. A good friend, partner and helper. Always remembered by everyone."

Vicis smiled upon seeing the words and quickly moved towards the lift when he heard his name being called by everybody else.

'Father, I wonder if you would be angry at me for not becoming a full time spirit helper and causing the lifes of many people for the sake of _her_.' Vicis thought 'I guess you would, the day where you adopted me as your son was the second best day of my life.'

**Chapter 10 – End**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – For Whose Sake.**

"Hahaha, that was priceless." Vicis said while remembering what they found out about the book in the Library Island. "They found out that the book was actually a elementary school text-book with a fake cover?" "Well, it was supposed to help gain intelligence to the reader so I guess it isn't really a lie."

"Tomorrow is the day Mafuyu takes the test to see if she can actually enter my class."

"It was weird though, the baka rangers actually managed to pass all their exams, resulting in my class getting third."

"Time for me to see what Eva-tan is up to." Vicis said while walking to his house.

"But the moon today is so beautiful and round." Vicis said while looking at the sky,

"Ouch!" Vicis said when he accidentally cut himself against a branch on his neck. "I guess i will need bandage it when i reach home."

"Hello Eva-tan?" Vicis said to break the silence of the house.

"That's strange, I was half expecting something to happen right about now."

Vicis walked to the second floor to check up on Evangeline.

"She didn't come to school today, I'm kinda of worried."

Vicis walked towards the door and opened it slowly causing it the creak. 'That was creepy.' Vicis thought and continued to open the door. "Hey, Eva-tan." Vicis said to the room and all of a sudden someone pounced onto him.

"Argh, who is it?" Vicis said while rubbing his head.

"Your blood, it smells so very delicous!" a voice said lustfully.

"What?" Vicis managed to say that before feeling a sharp pain in his neck and soon, he felt as his instinct to kill and suck blood increase tremendously. He felt thirsty, blood thirsty. He soon stood up and fell against the wall grabbing the part of his neck that he felt pain from.

_**"Rip them into pieces of meat."**_

"_**They are just food, give into your desire, your pleasure."**_

"_**Don't be afraid, what's holding you back?"**_

"Shut up!"

"_**Why are you resisting?"**_

"I said shut up!"

"_**Come on, make me"**_

"_**Hahahahahahaha"**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Did you lose your will already?"**_

Vicis screamed and before he could do anything, he felt a sharp pain on his neck and blacked out before anything could happen.

**Chapter 11 – End**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A Dream?**

Vicis woke up finding with sweat all over his body, he checked his neck and found nothing on his neck. "A dream?" Vicis said while checking his surroundings. He was in his bedroom and nothing seemed to be wrong

"Hahaha" Vicis made a dry laugh. "Of course it was a dream."

Vicis then lay on his bed and closed his eyes but couldn't sleep and proceeded to move into the woods and practice his magic.

"**The Great Spirits, Heed My Call, I Summon Thee, As Successor Of Strucdos, To Use My Armor of Shiva."**

Vicis chanted and soon little balls of light appeared out of nowhere, if someone who did not know any magical knowledge saw this, they would go weak at their knees due to the immensive magical energy. After all, this magic was one of the few spells that could be casted by a person with a contract relationship with the God of spirits.

"**Let My Armour And My Body Be Merged, Physically and Mentally."**

Soon, Vicis had two gloves, black on the left, white on the right, two boots with the same colour of the gloves and Trident which had Sparda engraved on it.

"Looks like my equipment still works." Vicis commented.

"**Open The Portal To Nevermoore."**

Vicis then walked into a rip of space and he appeared in a black room with completely nothing.

"**I Shape Nevermoore To Act Desert Region."**

The room then quickly changed into a desert with nothing but sand in sight, the scenery of the place was real and true, everything became a recreation of a scene that was present in Vicis's memories.

"**Start Up, Summon Sand Worm, Magical Monster,Max Magical Energy Potential, 6000."**

A growl could be heard and soon a sand worm twenty times the size of a normal human comes from underneath the sandy ground. It's teeth bare, it had tentacles moving left and right, controlling earth about. A horrific scene, the monster moved straight towards Vicis.

"**Eye Of Apocalypse, Storm Of Carnage, Fuel Your Need For Destruction, Gather Your Strength"**

After casting his spell, the sky turned black and a thunderstorm was evidently in bound and a giant blue circle appeared on the sky and charged directly onto the sand worm and it was obvious that the person who had casted this was someone on a level noone could understand. The sand monster felt the intense magical energy concentrating in the sky and knew that it's only chance was to quickly kill the mage casting the spell but Vicis appeared ontop of the worm and stabbed his trident on the worm and charged a dark laser beam on it's left hand, impaling the worm to the sand, but the worm wasn't going to give up easily. The worm quickly moved the sand ontop of it's body and turned it into stone and send in flying towards the direction of Vicis. Vicis, upon seeing the stone shards, used instant movement to get away from being struck.

"**Burst Of Fire, Burn Everything In Sight, Wild Flames."**

A fire wall around Vicis formed and soon was sent to to all directions, this caused the worm to use sand to protect itself and Vicis took this chance to charge the his first spell into max power.

"**Spirits Of The Old, Spirits Of The New, Focus Your Energy, Gather At The Eye Of The Storm And Release Your Rage On My Medium."**

When the spell finished, a shock wave was sent around, destroying the field and causing Vicis to be sent back to the original black room.

"Even if it's stronger than one of the strongest electrical spells, thousand bolts, it needs a ridiculous amount of mana and I had needed the help of thousands of spirits to actually distort the area and bring it into existance and it also needs a medium to focus on and fightning against a human would prove useless due to it's long cast time and slow projectile speed. There are good things about it too though, the scale is ridiculously large and able to destroy almost virtually anything."

"**Check, Time"**

"_The time is 6:45 a.m in your region."_

"**Exit, Target, Place 01."**

Vicis then walked into a hole which appeared infront of him.

'I'm back into my room huh?' Vicis thought while scanning the area.

"I'm tired, time for me to sleep." Vicis said while yawning.

"Good thing it's a sunday today."

**Chapter 12 – End**


	5. Volume Four Chapters 13 to 15

**Chapter 13 – Another Boring Day?**

'That was a mistake I never wanted to make. I can't believe I actually allowed my instincts to get a hold of me.' Evangeline thought while sipping from a teacup. 'It actually felt good though.' She then touched her lips and she fell into a slight blush. 'Argh! This is pissing me off!' She thought 'Why can't I openly say what I want to say and start thinking so much about it?' 'Has staying in this place make me soft?'

"Master, is something bothering you?" Chachamaru asked when she saw Evangeline touching her lips.

"Nothing. Go and get me another cup of tea." Evangeline said with a shoo-ing action. The robot nodded and went off. "Are my actions that obvious that even she could sense it? I guess I will confront him about it at night."

"Vicis! There you are!" a blonde girl shouted, waving her hand in the air. Vicis turned into the direction of the voice and waved back. This caused many people to look at their direction, after all, both of them where handsome and pretty even by celebrity standards.

"Hi Mafuyu. I kept my promise right? If you passed the test, I said I would give you a tour of the school." Vicis said with a smile and Mafuyu felt content and for her, she felt more attracted towards Vicis for today.

'Maybe it's because he is wearing casual clothes.' Mafuyu smiled back towards Vicis. 'I get to go on a date with him too. I hope his affections to me will increase too.'

'Somehow, I'm getting a chill down my spine. I wonder why.' Vicis said while rubbing his neck.

"Come on, let's go!" Vicis said while grabbing Mafuyu's hand and proceeding to introduce the places in the school and ate lunch together. Something most people would die to have, a nice date with the person you like.

"Wanna take a break? I bet you're tired." Vicis recommended when he saw a bench near a giant tree. "By the way, this tree is called the World Tree, rumour has it that if you confess your love to someone here, he or she would go out with you. But it's most likely just a rumour as I can't feel any magical energy from it."

"But it's still interesting right?" Mafuyu smiled and sat beside Vicis.  
"I had the time of my life. Living in the Library Island seemed to be so boring. Thanks for allowing me to join your class. This feels so surreal that sometimes I feel that this is all a dream." When Vicis heard what Mafuyu said, he went ahead and held Mafuyu's hand tighter and said "My hands, the feel warm right? This is not a dream Mafuyu. So rest assured." Vicis said with a kind smile and a soft tone.

"Thanks Vicis."

"No problem, we are friends right?"

'I want to be more than friends though. But that can never happen, I can feel that Vicis has something hidden deep inside his heart. Even with his kind and helpful personality, his eyes doesn't seem to sparkle like someone who have a dream or any goals in the future. Those eyes doesn't even have any hopes in the future.' Mafuyu concluded. 'I am beginning to sound like I've known him for a long time. Maybe it's because of my date with him today?" Mafuyu begin to laugh to herself. 'Maybe I'm just trying to make a link with Vicis, after all, it's the first time for a long time since I went out with someone lik-.'

"So where do you want to go next?" Vicis broke Mafuyu's thought process.

"It's late, how about we go to your house?"

"It's our house remember? I promised to let you live at my house." Vicis said. 'Oh crap! I forgot to discuss this with Eva-tan. Sh*t, I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Erm, Eva-tan?" Vicis shouted inside the house.

"Come on in."

Vicis opened the door and Mafuyu followed him inside. Both of them sat on the couch and saw Evangeline facing the opposite way and when Evangeline turned to see the two people, Vicis could feel the temperature of the room drop by fifty degrees.

"This is Furan Mafuyu. This is Evangeline McDowell" Vicis introduced them respectively.

"Oh? Isn't someone popular?" Evangeline said with a evil smirk and a menacing voice.

"Oh. It is just a child, I was wondering who Evangeline was." Mafuyu tried to scorn her back.

"I'm five hundred years old and a shinso!" Evangeline snapped at Mafuyu.

"So your an old woman?" Mafuyu snapped back.

'This is totally my fault right?' Vicis thought to himself. 'This is bad, This is really bad! What should I do?'

"Here is tea for the guests, master" Chachamaru said in a monotonous tone.

'Good job Chachamaru. I will get some pictures from Kazumi Asakura and give it to you.' Vicis thought to himself as he knew Chachamaru liked Negi but kept silent about her feelings. Vicis felt that something unpleasant was going to happen and decided to interrupt them.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, Eva-tan can you allow Mafuyu to live here until a place in the dorm is free?" Vicis asked in the most polite and quiet voice he ever used and it felt more like a plea than a question.

"Alright." Evangeline said almost immediately.

"Really? Are you sure?" Vicis jumped up in surprise. "Thanks Eva-tan! I love you!" Vicis said while hugging and carrying Evangeline.

"HEY! Wait a second! HEY!" Evangeline said while trying to free herself from the grip of Vicis and kicked him in the stomach in reflex.

"Ouch! Sorry, I got too excited." Vicis winced in pain and rubbed his stomach. 'But seriously, I can't believe Eva-tan would so quickly and easily accept her in.'

"What type of person do you think I am? I am not that unreasonable and her staying here is just until a room is available right?" Evangeline said with a vein popping out of her head.

"Huh?" Vicis said with a blank look on his face. 'Did I say my thoughts out loud?'

"Erm, sorry to disturb your lovely discussion but I think you guys have forgotten that I am here." Mafuyu said with a evil smirk and it didn't take a genius to see dark aura being pulsated all around. "McDowell, you don't mind if I use Vicis for awhile right?" Mafuyu then grabbed Vicis by the arm and pulled him to a corner.

"I do mind and remember that you are a guest in my house okay?" Evangeline said, sharping her claws.

"Oh? Are you picking a fight?" Mafuyu said, unsheathing her sword and preparing a iaido stance.

"Come on, break it up!" Vicis said standing in between them. "Mafuyu, you have to report to the dean right? Go ahead, I will follow after you. Evangeline, I have something to ask of you, can you wait for me at your room?"

"Evangeline?" Evangeline said angrier than before, radiating dark aura towards Vicis.

"Ah! I mean Eva-tan!" Vicis said almost immediately, shivering from the aura Evangeline was giving off.

"I will withdraw from now because Vicis asked me so and I have something on today." Mafuyu said sheathing her sword and walking out of the room. "But, if anything happens to Vicis while I am not here, I will kill you."

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Evangeline said with a serious tone to her voice.

"Erm, I know this may sound weird and everything but I just can't shake this bad omen from my head. I was hoping you could help me."

* * *

"Two days ago, I had a dream, it was realistic, too realistic. I was walking back home when i cut myself on the neck and when I went to find you, someone pounced on me and drank my blood. Instead of feeling fear or shock, it felt more like pleasure, pleasure by getting your blood sucked by someone you don't know and then I woke up in my bed. Eva-tan, I want to know whether or not this was a dream."

"Why are you asking me? You said after that, you woke up in your bed right? Then it must be a dream." Evangeline quickly answered back. "Why, do you feel turning into a vampire is something bad? Do you fear sucking the blood of those near you?" When Evangeline said that, Vicis could hear something in her voice, even when it was slight, there was something close to fear or insecurity and this chilled Vicis as Evangeline was one who didn't falter nor matter what happened.

"No! That wasn't what I meant! Stop changing the topic Evangeline!" Vicis exclaimed. "Did you bite me?"

"I DID! I lost control that night, are you happy to see the great Evangeline lose herself? I smelt your blood and my instincts took over! I sucked too much of your blood and almost killed you! I enjoyed it too! So what? Are you scared of me? You should be! I'm a monster. I can't live without hurting those I care about!" Evangeline snapped and shouted at Vicis, scaring him for a moment before Vicis hugged her. "What are you doing? I don't need your pity! Let me go!" Even with her putting up a brave front, she was close to tears and Vicis knew that she wasn't a monster and was only made to be a monster by other humans.

"You are not! I know that! You are just a girl I care about! Who cares whether if you are a Vampire, Werewolf or some Eldritch Abomination! I just love you! Anyone who tells me how bad or evil you are can just die for all I care! All i see is a girl asking for someone to love her and if I can't even do that, I don't deserve to be loved either!" Vicis shouted back while hugging Evangeline tightly. "So don't ever call yourself a monster okay?" Vicis then said in a quiet but firm tone.

"Did you really meant what you said?" Evangeline said, tearing up and if anyone saw her, they would only see a weak and meek little girl who never had someone caring about her life. "If you did, never leave me okay?"

"I would never leave you Eva-tan, I love you from all my heart."

"Whack!" Vicis cringed in pain when he felt Evangeline punching him hardly in the stomach. "What?" Vicis said in surprise.

"What's with that confession of yours? You're four hundred years to early for that kind of stuff." Evangeline replied with a evil smirk and she looked like nothing had happened to her.

"That's the Evangeline I know." Vicis said with a smile.

"Go back to sleep." Evangeline said with a smirk and walked back to her room.

"Alright. Alright." Vicis walked out of the balcony, ruffling his hair, thinking. 'Maybe she was acting through the whole situation and I got tricked perfectly. I guess being a vampire isn't that bad.'

**Chapter 13 – End**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – You Got What You Deserved**

"I finally reached where he is now. He promised he would write letters and call me but why didn't he do any of his promises? He will get it from me when I find him." A mysterious girl said under her breath. "Japan huh? The scenery is great though. Maybe I should get a vacational house here. I wonder how much would it cost? Then maybe I can live her with him." the girl blushed and hid her cheeks with her hands and shook her head out of embarrassment.

"Hime-sama, there you are!"

"Hmm? Oh, you are here."

"Are you sure he was seen here?"

"Yes, my information network is never wrong."

"I guess so."

"Come on, let us go!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Are you sick?"

"Nah, someone must be talking about me."

"I wonder who?"

"Don't know, I got a bad feeling since I woke up, I feel as though someone I know is coming here."

"Who is it? An old flame?"

"Something like that. I have to go, the dean wanted to meet with me about something."

"Huh? Wait a second! Who is it?"

"Bye!"

* * *

"If I remember correctly, he was last seen near a certain Japanese all girls school. Is he cheating on me? Now I feel even angrier at him."

"Hey pretty lady!"

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah, why are you alone? Why don't I take you to somewhere real nice?"

"Sorry, not interested."

"Come on, it will be really good."

"I said I am not interested."

"Don't make a fool out of me. You little bitc-."

"That's for scolding me and for ignoring my warning and I am not making a fool out of you, you are already a fool for not listening to what people say."

"My ARM! IT'S BROKEN!"

"Screaming out loudly too. Maybe I should make you shut up for good?"

"AHHHH!"

"Sheesh, there are nothing but weaklings in this place. I hope I can meet him again."

"Hime-sama, are you alright?"

"Yeah, someone like that couldn't even hurt one strand of my hair."

* * *

"What did you need to see me for?"

"We have reports of people having large scale searches of someone by the name of Nova Classi, a SS rank jack of all trade who mysteriously disappeared five years ago. Does that name ring a bell?"

"No, not at all."

"Really? I heard rumors that you have worked with him before. Shouldn't you know something about him?"

"I'm had just came out from magic school, how can I know somebody like that? And you should know that rumours are just rumours and most of it are false. You should know better to trust rumours."

"I guess you're right."

"So? What is it that you need? I don't believe you asked me to come just for the sake of this person."

"You don't beat around the bush do you? Alright, my first job for you is to protect guard Evangeline. I have reports of high ranking demons coming to eat Evangeline as a mean of growing stronger. Although I know you would protect her without me asking but it's better to warn you before hand just in case."

"I see, thanks. Is that all?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

"Thanks, See you again."

"So, did you think he was lying?"

"I can't seem to feel any signs of him lying though."

"I see. Do you have any information on what he did on the past?"

"No. But I have heard from a reliable source that he had been seen on the new world five years ago. He was widely known due to his extraordinary talent in manipulating elements."

"I see, but he doesn't give off any magical energy right now. The only thing I can sense is ki and that isn't much against a magic user."

"I will try to find how he has lost his magic and why."

"I hope for some better results and good news from you, Takamichi."

"Don't worry, if he proves to be a threat, I will kill him. I will protect the students in this school.

* * *

"Argh! Where is that school? It's been three hours since I was here!"

"Maybe we should take a break, Hime-sama."

"NO! I will not rest till I find him."

"But it's getting dark and I bet you're tired after walking for so long."

"Who do you think I am? Something like this wouldn't tire me at all."

"But Hime-sama..."

"Less talking, more walking, Nova Classi."

"Just call me Nova, I hate being called my full name."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I just never want to go hear that awful name again."

"Then let us go, we have to find him."

"Yes, Hime-sama!"

* * *

"What a day it had been today."

"Nova Classi huh?I met her five years ago and I was taught by her for three years on how to use ki to it's full potential. It's been two years since I met her and her master. I wonder if leaving them two years ago without warning except a letter and two million dollars? Speaking of it, I didn't send them any letters or call them right? Oh sh*t! I hope both of them had forgotten me or I will have to explain to them about why I didn't contact them for two years."

"When things get to that stage then would I do something about it. Wait a second... I didn't ask Eva-tan about whether I am a vampire or not. I guess I will ask her about it tomorrow."

"I'm tired, I guess I need to sleep."

**Chapter 14 - End**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – My Past...**

"Eight years ago, I was transferred to Wales due to my guardian's will. Seven years ago, I was in despair, I felt that life didn't had any meaning, although right now I can't seem to find a reason why I should be alive but I still could leave through the day as I felt that there were people in the world who needed someone to help them."

"Six years ago, I decided to explore the New World and start pushing my limits and find someone who could teach me on how to use Strucdos's powers. Five years ago, I met Nova Classi, She was and is a hundred percent success rate bodyguard until she was permanently hired by Hime-sama. I admired her for her bravery and morals. She killed hundred and thousands of people but she never ever did anything which would betray her morals. She never killed children, elderly and pregnant women nor protect any evil doers who had planned the suffering of many people. She was called cold blooded by many people, true, she had top class professionalism when doing her jobs but when she wasn't doing her job, she was kind and helpful. She always used the money she earned and donated them to war orphans and gave up most of her life to helping others when not in a job."

"It was that time that I met Hime-sama or what most people would call, the successor to the largest clan in the New World, Aoi Hoshi-sama, the 43rd successor to the Hogosha clan which focuses on combining magic and ki, applying it on a range of skills, manipulation, reinforcement and pure magical strikes on rather than magic alone and most of them can easily fight most low level demons and Hime-sama, alone, is able to defeat a hundred middle level demons with her bare hands. Hime-sama was someone the total opposite of what you expect from a successor. She was strong, open-hearted and would rather want to have fun all day than be the next head of her clan. Although she hates weak people and can't tolerate wrong doings. I guess that's what put her and Nova together. Both of them met two years before I met them and they hitted off really well. They taught me how to use weapons, ki and many other life long skills. Those years were one of the best years I had. Those years made me feel that I had a place I could go to, a place I could call home."

"Sometimes I wonder if the reason I'm still alive is because of them. They taught me that if I couldn't find a reason for living, I should make one instead. Because of that, I left them without a word, I wanted to make one. A reason, a sense of belonging and someone I could say as the most important person in my life."

* * *

"Two years ago, I met a group of people who do all sorts of jobs.. All of them had distinct personality and in their company, I felt that I was at home. We had fun together, did jobs here and there and had fights among ourselves on what jobs to take. I guess explaining in detail would be better."

"Hey Vicis!" I opened my eyes to see my best buddy, Drew Haven who was an old war veteran aged 41.

"What is it Drew? It's 5:30 in the morning."

"We have another job request! Looks like our job is to protect someone."

"Who is it?" another person said.

"No idea. They didn't leave any details about the job, just the pay and whether to accept it or not." Drew said to another of my buddies, Drew Lono.

"It sounds really suspicous you know?" a female voice said.

"Ah hello, Mrs Drew." both me and Lono said together.

"Call me Daisy. Mrs Drew sounds alittle too weird." Daisy said towards us.

"The pay is really really good though. Look at this, twenty million for protecting someone for a day, isn't it best to take it?" Drew said, focusing on the reward.

"That just makes it even more suspicous, who would give up twenty million just to protect someone for a day? There isn't any name written on it too. How can you be sure that they really have twenty million?"

"But if we don't accept it, our fame would go down. Let's just accept it, if it's a trap, we can just beat up the person who did it and get it over with alright?"

"But-"

"Come on honey, if we get the money, we can retire for good and start a family. I'm sure you would want that right?"

"Oh alright. But if we are in any one bit of trouble, we have to quit the job and forget all about okay?"

"Thank you darling, you're the best!" Drew said while hugging Daisy.

"Such mushy mushy talk is making my head hurt. You two are already so old, yet you two act like recently married couples."

"Yeah, I agree." Vicis said nodding his head.

"Hahaha! But age doesn't matter in love you know." All of us laughed together.

I felt like a family and both Daisy and Drew welcomed me like a son and Lono felt like a brother to me. I felt that this place was the place I should be that was until the day of the mission came, my happiness was destroyed in a day. It was also the day I learnt to freeze my heart and never interact with anybody for a long time. Even if I interacted with someone for a long time, I should never get involved with them, after all such stuff never ever have happy endings.

* * *

"Thank heavens you people accepted the job! We heard news about your success rate and felt that you guys were the best for this mission." a priest spoke to us.

"No problem, you do have twenty million right?" Drew said.

"Of course, here it is." the priest said while showing them the balance of their job deposits.

"Good, so who are we supposed to protect?"

"Her." the priest pointed to a girl with brown hair, sitting on the floor of the church.

"How old is she?"

"She is 15 years old, she came from a legendary clan which lasted for thousands of years and this year, even in her clan, she is counted as a genius of geniuses and her magical potential is limitless. We took her in five years ago as her parents told as that she is in a constant target of her clansmen and didn't want her to have a . A month ago, her parents warned me at their relatives had plotted to summon demons three days from now and they could not do anything as it would involve suspicion and they wouldn't be able to catch who organized the plan. They gave me twenty million as a hiring fee to hire someone capable of delaying till they could kill off the betrayers, causing the demons to be forcefully sent back due to the fact that they do not have a owner."

"So you mean she is my age?" Vicis asked with a mixture of anger and shock. "You're telling me, a 15 year old girl is the target for assassination for the past few years? No one should deserve something like that."

"You're right. That is why I hope you guys can protect her."

"Of course we will."

"Those bastards should get what they deserve, destroying such a child's life."

"Thank you, I knew we could count on you."

"Please follow me, I will try my best to inform you of your enemies."

"Vicis, you coming?"

"Nah, go on ahead, tell me about it later."

"If you say so."

Vicis looked at the girl on the floor and walked towards her and said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Novel Hana. Nice to meet you." she said.

'What the hell? She's like a broken doll, I can't see any life present in her eyes. What kind of life did she have? Damn it to hell. Those bastards. When they come, I'm going to teach them a lesson.' Vicis gripped his hands so tightly that they bled. "My name is Terminus Vicis, don't worry, I promise to protect you from anybody."

"Protect...Me? The...Last...Person...Who...Said...That...To...Me...Got...Killed. I...Don't...Need...Anyone...To...Die...Protecting...Me...Again."

"Then how about this? Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it. It's a good luck charm.

"Alright." Hana said while putting her cold hands on Vicis.

"I, Terminus Vicis, swear to always protect Novel Hana, even if it kills me to do so. So trust me alright?" Vicis said while putting her hands on his forehead.

"Alright...I...Understand."

"Good." Vicis said while smiling.

"Hey, Vicis! Time for us to go, we have to set a barrier around this place." Lono shouted

"Alright!"

"Please...Don't...Die...Okay?" Hana said, showing a mixture of sadness and fear.

"I won't and the demons only come three days later." Vicis felt even more determined to survive after seeing her actions. "See you later."

"Yeah."

"Hitting on her so quickly? You little playboy. You act quickly huh?" Lono smiled like an old man while saying it. "So someone like her is your type huh? She is rich and strong too. She can probably handle her own ground so you two can travel together."

"It's not like that! She just gives off this feeling that makes me want to protect her. I wonder why?" Vicis explained quickly. "Maybe because she looked like me before."

"Looked like you? How can this be? You're always so cheerful and never gives up hope while she looks like a broken doll. Stop joking around. Let's quickly set up a barrier and stock up on our equipment."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Are all your preparations complete?" Drew shouted across the church.

"Yeah." Vicis said.

"Done." Lono answered immediately.

"Finished." Daisy answered thirdly

"Good, 3,2,1 and start the barrier!"

"Alright"

"It's a success!"

"Let's get prepared for a twenty four hours barrier. As long as we give off a stable amount of magical energy, the barrier should be able to block off all of the demons sent by them."

"Let's hope that we can make it last for twenty four hours."

* * *

"I'm tired." Vicis said, yawning. "Hmm? Whose that? Novel?"

"Ah...Vicis."

"What are you doing in the flower field? If you wanted to pick some flowers, couldn't you just ask someone for help? Who are you giving the flowers to?"

"That...is..."

"If you don't want to say, I won't force you to do anything you don't feel like doing. But I'm still going to help you."

"The flowers...ar...fo...yo."

"What?"

"I said the flowers are for you..."

"Ah..." A silence brewed between them. Vicis felt flustered and didn't know what to think while Hana was just waiting for Vicis to said something as she had never felt the urge to give anything to someone and didn't know what to say in this situation.

"Erm...That is... Thank you. Ah... I guess I came at a wrong time. Sorry. I should go."

"Don't be.. I like...Your...Company. Do you...Dislike...My...Company?" Hana asked with tears on the side of her eyes and Vicis felt like hugging her and taking her with him.

"OF COURSE NOT! You're so cute!" Vicis said, hugging Hana from behind.

"Cute...Is...That..A...Good...Thing?"

"Argh... You're making me look like a fool... And yes, cute is a good thing."

"I see...Thank...You."

"Come on, let's find some flowers together."

"Yes..." "By...The..Way...Can..You...Call...Me..Hana?" "I...Dislike...Being...Called...Novel..."

"Alright, Hana."

"Thanks..."

"Not a problem!"

* * *

The rest of the day were spent without much happening. Drew, Daisy and Lono went to town to buy some equipment. Hana opened up more towards me and On the second day, I promised something to the girl I felt attracted to. Now that I look at it, maybe I feel in love with her. Maybe I didn't but I was definitely attracted to her. She was a person I felt that that I could live anywhere when I was with her.

* * *

"Hey...Vicis..."

"What is it, Hana?"

"Do...You...Think...That...You...Will...Win?"

"I don't think we will win, I must win... Because you are here, I promised to protect you right?"

"Vicis..."

"Yes?"

"Can...You...Promise...Me...Something...Else?

"What is it? If it is something I can do, I will do it."

"Can...You...Take...Me...With...You?"

"Huh?"

"I...Hate...Being...Alone...Please...Take...Me...With...You."

"But the places we are going, is dangerous..."

"Do...You...Hate...Me? I...Don't...Care...About...How...Dangerous...It...Is, I...Just...Want...To...Be...With...You."

"You are such a fool. I can never hate you. I can't get you into trouble."

"Please..."

Vicis hugged her and played with her long brown hair. It was the first time he felt such an emotion. Was it love? He didn't know but he just felt that this girl was an very important person in his life and his heart thumped loudly. He felt as though it was going to come out from his mouth

"I love you so much... I want you to be happy. So let me ask you... Are you sure you would be happy if you followed me?"

"Yes..."

"Alright... You can follow me..."

"Thanks... I...Love...You...Too...Probably... After...All...This...Is...My...First...Time...Feeling...This...Type...Of...Emotion."

* * *

**Third Day**

"I'm sensing large scale energy spikes nearby!" Daisy shouted, alerting the whole church.

"Set up the barrier!" Drew shouted through the church.

"The amount of dark magical energy is insane! Who are we dealing with anyway?" Daisy exclaimed.

"Don't know but we gotta try to delay them!" Drew shouted.

"Forces incoming!" Vicis said.

"All of the air forces have been blocked off. The land forces are focusing their attacks on the north side of the barrier, focus more magical energy there!" Daisy said.

"Judging from the forces, if we keep at our rate, we may just be able to keep up till the betrayers are found." Drew said.

* * *

"It's been five hours since the demon attack and we are holding up fairly well."

"All we need is just to survive six more hours and the demons would most likely be destroyed."

'I will guess I would need to run to the Old World to escape the main family from finding Hana if I'm going to bring her with me.' Vicis thought to himself

"Vicis, focus on the barrier and remove your other thoughts."

"Sorry! I will." Vicis shouted back. 'I will think of a plan later.'

* * *

"Just three more hours!"

"Wait... Why is the barrier getting weaker? Lono! Quickly focus your energy on the barrier!" Drew shouted

Vicis opened his eyes and saw Lono taking a gun and shooting at Drew and Daisy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LONO!" Vicis shouted at the top of his voice.

"The betrayers promised to grant me great power if I sabotaged your plans... The main family is probably crushed by now... Now, the demons can break in and all I need now is to kill you." Lono said with an crazed look in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Vicis, why don't you join me? We can get limitless power together you know! I don't want to kill you, after all, you are my best friend." Lono said while laughing maniacally.

"F*CK YOU! AFTER KILLING YOUR PARENTS, YOU STILL SAY YOU WANT ME TO JOIN YOU?"

"You're a fool Vicis... Time for you to die."

At that time, the last thing I saw was the round black hole and the last thing i heard was "BANG!".

* * *

I seriously thought that I was dead but I guess a contract with the spirit God isn't just for show. I felt like I was in a dream-like stage and everything around me was total darkness. My body felt heavy and tired but I couldn't give up, Hana took me as her hope, if I was dead, even if she lived, she would drown herself in regret and that was when things became worst.

"Good job, Lono. The successor is in our possession and the main family is crushed. We now rule as the head of the clan!"

"So? Where's the thing you promised me?"

"You will see it soon enough."

"Stop fu*king around, give me the book now."

"Alright, alright... You will see it... IN HELL THAT IS!"

Lono stood still before his head rolled off and his blood was splattered all over the church walls.

"Do you really think that we would give such a item to a weakling like you? You drowned in power after seeing us at first hand... People like you should die quickly. Although I must thank you... if you didn't kill them and tell us about the main family's plans, we wouldn't have won."

"Sir! What should we do with this guy's body?" 

"If I remember correctly, this is Terminus Vicis."

"Sir! That is correct."

"Burn it, destroy all traces of us being present in this church, after all, we don't want anybody to know about the main family dying just yet."

"Vicis...Why...You...Promised...Me...That...You...Would...Win..."

"**It's all your fault... Because of you, everyone near you has died..."**

"That's...Not...True...At...Allll"

"**It is... And you know it... One by one... All those who were near you... Died..."**

"No...No...NO!"

"What is the successor crying about? Make her shut up would you?"

"_**Make me shut up? I see you try..."**_

"Who was that? Show yourself."

"_**I'm right here! Come on..."**_

"Sir! Her Magical levels is getting out of control! She has gone berserk!"

"EVERYONE! FOCUS YOUR ATTACKS AT HER! KILL HER!"

"_**Kill me? You weaklings? Your puny attacks won't even kill a fly..."**_

"SHUT UP! KILL HER!" 

"_**Ashes To Ashes, Dust to Dust. Insects Like You Should Disappear..."**_

At this point, all the attacks casted by the thousand over units were all cancelled. The sky rained chaos upon the fields... Meteors, energy strikes came out of nowhere and destroyed the whole place...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IT'S A FU*KING MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" 

"_**Too late... All of you will burn... burn to nothingness and nothing will be left in this world... Tremble before me!"**_

"_Stop...It...I...Don't...Want...To...Hurt...Any...One."_

"_**Stop lying to yourself... You want vegenance for Vicis... He was killed because of this fools so why are you resisting it?"**_

"_..."_

"_**Speechless are we now?"**_

"_**Face the facts... You want revenge... There's no need to be shameful of wanting to have revenge..."**_

"_I believe that Vicis is not dead... He will definitely protect me and save me."_

"_**Are you a fool? He is Dea-."**_

"Hana, I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Vicis shouted, surrounded by white orbs of light.

"**Great Spirits Of The Anicent, Give Me Your Strength, To Protect Those Close To Me... I Call Upon The Armour Of The Past, The Weapons Of The Future..."**

"**The Armor Of Alpha And The Sword Of Omega!"**

"_**IMPOSSIBLE! HE WAS DEAD! HIS HEART STOPPED."**_

"I WILL PROTECT HANA!"

"_**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU SURVIVE BUT YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE AGAIN!"**_

The battle turned out to be one of epic proportions, Vicis teleported infront of the Crazed Hana and used an Earth combined with Ice handcuff to bind the Crazed Hana and used his sword and stabbed the Crazed Hana in the chest. The Crazed Hana rejected the sword and broke the binds and teleported to the side of Vicis and kicked him, sending him in the air. Vicis used the winds to stop his constant movement and used his own original thousand bolts that had a much quicker cast time and focused on one point rather than aiming a huge area. The Crazed Hana easily blocked the lightning by reinforcing her hands with magic and ki and directly confronting the lightning.

"Return Hana back to me!"_****_

"You Little Insect! How Dare You!"

"SHUT UP! I PROMISED HER! I WILL SAVE HER! I WILL BE WITH HER! SO GIVE HER BACK!"

Although the fight was intense, it was obvious that Vicis had a disadvantage, he could not use life-threatening spells as the body was still Hana's and only lightning spells can be casted due to it's non-fatal but paralyzing properties.

"_**I Am Interested, Human. Why Would You So Much For A Girl You Met Three Days Ago? It's Not Like You Have Anything To Earn By Doing So."**_

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? CAUSE I LOVE HER!"

"_**Just Because Of That? You Would Die For Just That? Humans Are So Interesting."**_

"JUST? LOVE ISN'T SOMETHING SO WEAK! SHE MADE ME FEEL ALIVE FOR THE FIRST TIME! I FEEL THAT IF SHE ISN'T HERE, THERE'S NO POINT IN ME LIVING! SO RETURN HER TO ME!" 

Vicis struck and struck but all his attacks were easily blocked by the Crazed Hana. The battle was balanced, although it may look like Vicis's attacks are useless, it can be said that the Crazed Hana could not strike back as it would give an opening to Vicis so it was obvious that this had turned in a battle of stamina or when someone made a mistake. Vicis made a decision to do something he should pratically insane. He dropped his weapons and walked towards the Crazen Hana.

"_**Are You Giving Up? What A Bore. I Will End Your Life Quickly."**_

"I am not giving up. I trust that Hana will come back."

"_**Shut Up And Di...What Is This Trickery? I Can't Seem To Attack... Is She Stopping me? No! I Am In Charge Of This Body! I Will Not Be Trapped Again! I Am The First Head Of The Clan! How Can I Be Defeated By A Fifteen Year Old?"**_

Vicis walked and walked quickly towards Hana and Hana begun throwing balls made out of magic and ki. Vicis kept walking towards Hana, his bled all over and his hands were broken but he did not falter.

"_**Die Die Die Die Die! Why Won't You Just Die?"**_

"HANA!" Vicis shouted and hugged her tightly. "I love you... Come back..." Vicis cried, for the third time in his life... He felt so utterly useless, he could save his village nor his father... but now that he could save the most important person in his life right now... He would do it, even if it costs his life...

"_Vicis...I...Love...You...Too..."_

"Hana?"

"Vicis..."

"You're back!" Vicis dropped to his knees and tears begun to flow relentlessly. He was so very happy, for the first time in his life, he actually managed to save someone in his life. He felt an accomplishment beyond anything before.

"Hahahahahaha...hahahhahah...You're back... I'm so glad...I'm so gla-..." he was cut off when he felt a hole in his chest. "What the hell?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! I KILLED THEM! I KILLED THE SUCCESSOR AND VICIS! I'M NOW THE HE-..." the betrayer was also cut off when he felt every bone in his body break and bend in the worst possible shape. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! IT FU*KING HURTS! SAVE ME! SOMEONE! SAVE ME!I AM THE HEAD OF CLAN, THE STRONGEST THERE IS! I COMMAND SOMEONE TO SAVE ME!"

"No one is going to save your pathetic excuse for a life as*hole." Vicis said in a cold, monotonous voice, full with murderous intent.

"FU*K! I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE WOR-."

"Shut up!" Vicis shouted and soon, the betrayer's arms and legs are torn off and he died.

"That bastard! His death was too quick. Hana... We are going to die right?"

"Yeah...*cough*...But...*cough*...We...*cough*...Will...*cough*...Be...Toge...*cough*...ther...*coughx3*...right?"

"Yeah... We will be together..."

"If...We...Can...Let's...Get...Married..."

"Okay..."

Both of them fell down, in a pool of blood, hands ontop of each other, in a field of burning grass.

"Am I dead?" Vicis said, rubbing his head. "Wait...HANA? HANA!"

"So you're awake? What's your name? My name is Nagi Springfield." the red-headed man said with a grin. "When I found you, you were fatally injured you know? Be thankful that she was with me, she was the one who healed you." Nagi pointed to a lady with short hair, nodded back to Nagi.

"DID YOU FIND A GIRL BESIDE ME?" Vicis stood up. "Ouch!"

"Be careful, even if she healed you, you're body is now lacking huge amounts of magical energy."

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT MY BODY! DID YOU SEE A GIRL BESIDE ME?"

"No... Why?"

"FU*K! FU*K! FU*K!"

"Woah there... Stop sprouting vulgarites... So who is the girl beside you?"

"She is my... wife...to...be"

"What?" Nagi and the short hair girl shouted together. "How old are you? How long have you met? Wife to be? What type of girl is she?"

"..."

"Come on, say it, say it!" Nagi looked really eager to know while the short haired girl looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, but I have to go find her right now..."

"What the hell are you saying? Do you know you were on the brink of death?" 

"IF I CAN'T MEET HER, MY LIFE DOESN'T HAVE MEANING."

"You stupid retard!" Nagi said while charging a punch and hitting Vicis straight on the chin. "What do you mean your life doesn't have any meaning? Are you fu*king retard?"

"That hurt..."

"AH! I'M SORRY! I FORGOT YOU WERE INJURED!"

'Is he an idiot? That name... Nagi Springfield... Wait a second...' Vicis thought seriously for awhile.. "ARE YOU THE THOUSAND MASTER? NAGI SPRINGFIELD? FATHER OF NEGI SPRINGFIELD?" 

"You just noticed it now? And please call me Nagi, I hate flashy names... Wait you know about my son, Negi?"

"That kid is too serious... All he does is study, study and study... Many have said that he is a prodigy and does very well in school... Too well actually... That kid is going to break at this rate... You have to visit him once in awhile."

"Damn... Sorry, but I can't..."

"You have to save people like me right? What a pain... Just as I thought, you really look like my father... Someone who used to only live for others... including me... Don't worry, your son has great friends, one of them is called Nekane while the other is Anya."

"I see..."

"With that said... BYE!" Vicis quickly teleported away and ran like a mad man.

"HEY! STOP RUNNING! YOU AREN'T HEALED YET! YOU NEED TO REST!"

"Sorry! I have to find her... Even if die!"

"Shut up!" Nagi said and teleported right infront of Vicis.

"How the heck?"

"You have to rest... I can't let you risk your life after I saved you... I also need to know why you had a hole in your chest, in middle of an field that looked like a war had occured."

"**Spirits Of Light, Blind My Enemies."**

A bright flash came out of nowhere, blinding Nagi and Vicis took this change to quickly teleport away.

"He got me real good!" Nagi said after ten minutes.

"I have a feeling we will meet him again..." Nagi said with a smile.

"Me too... That kid will look for her around the world. During that time, we will meet again."

"Yeah, that's what will happen, Nemu."

I spent the two years trying to find her, I searched around the New World but I couldn't find even one trace of her...I also lost most of my magical energy and now I can only rely on spirits to use my spells...I also never met Nagi and the girl he was with again...Now that I reflect back on it... Maybe I didn't use as much effort as I could... Maybe it because I knew deep down inside that she was gone from my life... My third regret in my life... There were so much things happening... Now that i looked at it... When my village was destroyed, I lost my heart but when Strucdos became my father, I found it again. When he disappeared, I froze my heart... When I lost my group members, my heart tore into two. When I lost Hana... My heart disappeared... I could no longer love or hate... I became just like Strucdos in the past... Maybe after sometime, when I find her again... My heart would return...

"There... I let out all my pasts but to who? Who was listening to me? I am now in my bed, feeling that I had to say something...And I decided to say it out loud... I wonder why? Maybe because I couldn't handle my past? Am I that weak?" Vicis grabbed his bed sheet, tears dripping down onto the bed and muttered under his breath. "Sh*t... Hana... Where are you? My life seems to be so empty without you here..."

**Chapter 15 – END**


End file.
